Francesca's Story
by Edwardcul19
Summary: The story of Francesca, the singer aboard the Antonia Graza, a short fan-fic... PLEASE R & R


Francesca's Story - Short Fan-fiction

May 19, 1962 – 10:00 p.m.

"These men are boring." I tell my self, as I see them drooling, their wives, or fiancés, already asleep, or playing cards in the lounges above. "Not me," I think to myself, I live for the exhilarating pull of being noticed. I always want a man's attention, even if he is married. "Look at them," I say to myself. Look at how they absentmindedly follow my every gesture, and sensual vibration. They are utterly pathetic, and cause me much boredom. I look out from the corner of my eye, towards the grand staircase, and He comes. "Well, Well, Well," I say to myself, watching him every time I open my mouth to sing. He watches me too, very ardently, and almost as if he is stalking me. He is different from the others, he is strong, he is willing, he is very, strong, I can't even seduce him; I must work on him even harder then the others.

May 20, 1962 – 9:50 a.m.

"I wonder what he is up to." I say to myself, as I watch him pace, around the hospital ward, packing his clothing, and shining his new tuxedo, and shoes. I enter, in all my seductive power, I feed off of him. "He is not startled as most men are, but he is tempted, he wants me here. "Ciao," I say to him, in a friendly greeting. "Hello." "He speaks no Italian, very nice." He notices what I am wearing. He blinks, but keeps his distance, knowing the power of seduction I have over men. I say, "My name is Francesca, and I sing aboard the Antonia Graza." He looks at me, up and down, admiring my firm curves, and smiling, like he knew who I was. He starts off, "My name is Jack Ferriman." I walk over to him, he doesn't hesitate. I plant a sensual peck on his cheek, his eyebrows jolt with pleasure. I talk to him in sweet Italian, "My God," I say to myself; it's as if he hasn't had a real woman in years. He smiles like a child; my hold on him is very firm. We kiss again, and this time I invite him for a stay in my suite, just till the morning of course…

May 21, 1962 – 8:00 p.m.

I watch the crowd of elegantly dressed sinners, in all their finery unaware of the evil that will befall them. I watch smiling, as I sing "Senza Fine." The waiters smile too evidently, in our plan of greed. I motion them all to dance, watching as these oblivious people, dance under the stars, swirling around on the deck. The cuisine is then served, and I watch as the diners start to convulse, and vomit all over them selves. I still continue to sing, as the passengers watch in shock as people topple to the floor, foaming at their mouths! "Vita Bella!" I scream, in laughter as I watch people try to run from the dance floor, only to be shot and cornered in the room. I step down; walking up to the waiters, we then began our killing spree. I walk out onto the Foredeck, and smirk as I watch the dancers, fall apart, but then get angry as I see that little brat standing in shock, and running away, from the scene. I try to catch her but to no avail. "Oh well, the others will get to her eventually." I say to myself, as I step over the limbs and bloody wear of the former occupants of the Antonia Graza. I am given a pistol, I hold it with pride. We round up the remaining passengers, in the pool hall, and massacre, them one by one, execution style. I watch the Purser stab the Lead Waiter, and he falls dead. We go down to the cargo hold, and blow a hole into the door, it bursts, the crew grab for the prize, gold bullion. The Purser sees me, in my innocent seductiveness, tilting my head, and smiling; he gets the gesture, and blazes the hell out of the remaining crew. He turns around triumphant; he looks up, his face directly in line with my pistol! I pull the trigger; he falls dead in his tracks. I smirk, "A job well done," I say to myself. Then out of the corner of my eye, I see Jack, he is serious looking, not at all like the childish look he gave me when we made love that night. He grabbed my waist, and I looked into his eyes as he lunged in for a kiss, I lip-locked with him for moments, and he suddenly released. I looked at him, hurt and confused, my eyes looking into his, I heard a screeching, chain-like sound, and didn't even look up, and it hit me, a hook, DAMN YOU JACK!!! That's the last time I help EVIL PERIOD!!!!

The End


End file.
